Renaissance
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Hermione Granger est une femme à peu près comme toutes les autres. A peu près. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et bien qu'elle ait le travail, les amis et la maison dont tout le monde rêve, sa vie n'est rythmée que par la tristesse et la solitude. Désespérée, elle va tout tenter pour retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Et pas forcément où elle l'imaginait.
1. La lettre

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_La lettre_**

Hermione Granger a toujours été le prototype de la fille aux talents de génie ; croqueuse de livres, excellente maîtresse de potions, sublime combattante lors de duels de baguettes magiques, elle avait laissé sa trace dans l'histoire de Poudlard et du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Non seulement elle avait été la meilleure élève de sa promotion, mais elle avait également aidé le célèbre et courageux Harry Potter dans sa quête aux Horcruxes. Partout, le nom d'Hermione Granger était rattaché au mythique Trio d'Or et tout le monde connaissait son visage et ses capacités intellectuelles hors du commun.

Pourtant, Hermione Jean Granger, de son nom complet, était une femme malheureuse, solitaire et perpétuellement absorbée par son travail. Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps au Magenmagot, où elle siégeait avec sagesse et loyauté, ou dans son bureau, entourée de pile de dossiers désordonnés et de parchemins jaunis. Elle étudiait chaque cas avec une infinie patience, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre de l'accusé. Elle était reconnue pour être une honorable femme de justice et avait même été récompensée de l'Ordre de Merlin par le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shaklebot, qui, à la suite de cette récompense hautement méritée, l'avait nommée à la direction de ce département. Malgré tout, Hermione Granger ne cessait d'être une bien triste personne.

Après avoir jeté le sortilège d'Amnésie à ses parents pour leur éviter un sort funeste, plus de dix ans auparavant, elle était partie avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis de Poudlard, dans l'intention de dénicher les objets qui refermaient les parts de l'âme du plus grand mage noir de tous le temps - il était impossible de le nier -, Lord Voldemort, et de les éliminer. Elle était également sortie avec Ron quelques temps après la Victoire lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais ils se sont rapidement rendus compte que les sentiments qu'ils se portaient n'étaient que purement filiaux, tels un frère et une sœur. Depuis, Hermione Granger avait eu quelques aventures amoureuses avec des amis (Seamus Finnigan ou encore, Justin Finch-Fletchey) ou des collègues de travail, mais rien qui puisse rendre sa vie palpitante, à son plus grand désarroi.

En ce jour de janvier, la jeune sorcière courrait parmi le dédale de couloirs que renfermait le Ministère de la Magie. Elle portait de lourds dossiers épais qui lui cachaient à moitié la vue et arriva à attraper de justesse l'ascenseur qui la mène chaque matin à son Département.

** - Bonjour, Miss Granger, **entendit-elle derrière elle.

** - Monsieur Bondupois ! Comment allez-vous ? **s'exclama Hermione en se tournant d'un quart sur sa gauche. **Vous avez beaucoup de cas à la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie en ce moment, à ce que j'ai entendu…**

** - Trois amplifications corporelles en deux jours ! **commença-t-il à lister. **De jeunes sorciers qui ne contrôlent pas complètement leurs pouvoirs, principalement ! Sans parler des feux de cheminée magiques qui ont dérapé ! **

** - Oh, je vois… **souffla Hermione.

La cage se rouvrit et Hermione sorti sans oublier la politesse. Ses collègues étaient déjà en pleine action. Tous lui adressèrent un petit sourire et inclinèrent la tête avec un petit salut respectueux. Elle le leur rendit à tous et se dépêcha d'aller dans son bureau pour poser son lourd paquetage.

Après avoir difficilement ouvert la porte d'un coup de baguette, elle posa les dossiers sur son bureau dérangé et soupira fortement. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe de Juge du Magenmagot, une audience débutant dans moins de vingt minutes. Elle réajusta sa coiffure d'un rapide coup de main dans ses cheveux avant d'apposer le chapeau qui complétait sa tenue, et se dépêcha de descendre à la Cour de la Justice Magique, là où se tenait le Magenmagot. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage émeraude foncé des couloirs, résonnant partout dans l'espace qu'elle parcourait. Elle serra la main de Reginald Cattermole, affairé à distribuer une note du Ministre à chaque fonctionnaire. Hermione s'en saisit et la lut :

_**Le Ministère de la Magie fermera exceptionnellement ses portes du 2 au 5 février.**_

_**Raison : réparation des réseaux de cheminées défectueux.**_

_**De nouvelles informations vous seront communiquées selon votre Département d'affiliation.**_

Hermione soupira. Elle détestait ce genre de nouvelles, surtout lorsqu'il y avait autant de travail et de jugements à effectuer. Du petit délit - utilisation d'un sortilège de Lévitation accidentel - au crime magique - torture corporelle et/ou morale sur des Moldus -, Hermione Granger n'avait pas le temps de se reposer et pire, de se passer de trois jours de travail. Elle vouait un culte à la justice et à la vérité, même si tout le monde ne tenait pas à la savoir.

Elle fourra le papier dans son sac de cuir noir et entra une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur. Harry Potter se tenait à côté d'elle.

** - Hermione ! **dit-il chaleureusement en la serrant dans ses bras.

** - Harry, **lui répondit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. **Tu montes à l'Atrium ? **s'enquit-elle ensuite.

** - Oui, Ginny m'a envoyé un hibou en me suppliant de rentrer à la maison ! Albus est malade et elle n'arrive pas à gérer complètement avec sa grossesse - sans parler de James ! -, je vais filer un coup de main pendant ma pause.**

** - Tu lui passeras le bonjour, dans ce cas. Et à mon filleul aussi, par la même occasion, **ajouta Hermione en souriant.

Il y eut un instant de silence jusqu'à ce que Harry remarqua la tenue de sa meilleure amie.

** - Une audience ? **demanda le jeune homme, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie.

** - Hmm, **affirma-t-elle. **Rien de gravissime, mais bon, je fais avec ! Je suis arrivée, **constata-t-elle lorsque les portes se rouvrirent.

** - Passe à la maison ce week-end si tu veux, Ginny et James se font déjà un plaisir de te voir, **insista Harry au moment où la cage se referma de nouveau.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le visage de son meilleur ami disparaissait. Elle parcourut le long couloir froid et carrelé de noir de jais du sol au plafond avec une extrême lenteur. Elle emprunta ensuite un bref escalier et se retrouva dans la salle d'audience, perchée de deux mètres au-dessus de ses collègues. Elle ouvrit le dossier, beaucoup plus fin que ceux qu'elle avait transportés auparavant, et le lut d'une traite. Une femme, reconnaissable entre mille avec ses longs cheveux noirs lises et ses yeux bridés, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une enveloppe fermée par un cachet de cire rouge bordeaux.

** - Une note de service vient de m'apporter ça mais vu que tu n'étais pas là, je me suis permise de…**

** - Merci, Cho, **la coupa gentiment Hermione.

Cho Chang, greffière du Magenmagot depuis quelques mois, retourna à sa place au troisième rang, attendant patiemment que l'accusé entre, ainsi que les témoins et avocats de la défense. Hermione posa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez au moment où un cliquetis provenant de la porte se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>Après une heure de procès, pour un sortilège de Chatouillis lancé en présence de Moldus, Hermione Granger put enfin retourner dans son bureau. Perchée sur un cahier à la reliure de cuir usée, elle semblait dans une sorte de transe extrême que personne ne pouvait pénétrer en dehors d'elle. Quelques coups retentirent à la porte et elle dit, assez fortement, un « Entrez ! » pour que la personne qui s'y trouvait derrière puisse venir.<p>

Elle releva les yeux lorsque le son des pieds de la chaise raclant le tapis lui parvint. Elle sursauta légèrement en identifiant son visiteur.

** - Zacharias ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **l'interrogea-t-elle en posant sa plume d'aigle.

** - Mon travail, Hermione, mon travail, **répondit sarcastiquement Zacharias Smith, un des anciens membres - issu de Poufsouffle - de l'Armée de Dumbledore. **Et donc… Des nouvelles affaires à traiter.**

** - Il faudra vraiment songer à employer quelqu'un pour des cas aussi minimes, mince ! **se murmura la sorcière pour elle-même. **Merci, Zacharias, **dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers l'intéressé. **Passe le bonjour à la Brigade.**

** - Sans souci. A plus tard.**

Et il sortit, sa cape brune volant derrière lui.

Hermione feuilleta rapidement les dossiers. Encore des petites affaires, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer. Elle était _directrice_ du Département de la Justice Magique et elle se voyait confier le jugement de _petits délits_. Elle rangea donc ces dossiers dans les casiers minutieusement organisés (année, ordre alphabétique, cas de dangerosité, etc…), puis nota dans son carnet la date maximale à laquelle le Magenmagot se réunirait et celle à laquelle elle les étudierait. Elle sortit de son sac la lettre que Cho lui avait donnée et fut surprise de voir les armoiries de Poudlard à l'arrière.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe ambrée et en sortit le parchemin minutieusement plié en trois, qu'elle coucha sur son bureau pour le lire.

_ Chère Hermione Granger,_

_ En l'honneur des dix ans de la Bataille de Poudlard, tous les élèves ayant participé à la contribution de la paix dans le Monde des Sorciers sont conviés à un festin et un banquet mémorables, à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard, le 1er mai dès 18 heures, où les élèves actuels assisteront aussi à la Cérémonie d'Honneur._

_ Nous vous demandons, bien cordialement, un code vestimentaires strict et chic, ainsi que de porter les couleurs de votre maison d'origine. Un bal sera également donné en l'honneur de la Victoire du 2 mai 1998, auquel seront également invités les élèves actuels du collège, dès leur cinquième année, et les personnes, quelle que soit leur place, qui ont vaillamment combattu à nos côtés, au prix d'énormes sacrifices._

_ Vous serez logés dans l'aile ouest du château, au troisième étage. Si vous êtes galamment accompagnée, des chambres plus intimes seront à votre disposition. Nous vous demandons toutefois de nous écrire pour nous faire part de ce détail, afin d'aménager les chambres correctement. _

_ D'autres informations vous seront certainement envoyées courant avril, nous vous remercions de bien vouloir remplir le faire-part de présence ci-joint. _

_ Une liste provisoire des invités vous sera également communiquée dès mars. _

_ Avec le respect de mes sentiments les plus cordiaux et sincères,_

_ Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard._

Aucune allusion à son « rôle déterminant et primordial », comme les journalistes l'avaient si bien dit dans les nombreux articles de La Gazette du Sorcier, dans la quête des Horcruxes n'a été mentionnée, ce qui rassura Hermione.

_ PS : en tant que co-fondatrice de l'Armée de Dumbledore et membre du Trio d'Or, vous serez considérée en invitée d'honneur durant ces jours de festivités. Une lettre de renseignements ne devrait pas tarder à vous être expédiée._

L'humeur d'Hermione devint alors exécrable. Elle n'avait plus envie de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, couverte d'honneur, de gloire et d'admiration de la part de la nouvelle génération. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Et les gens se feraient des histoires complètement rocambolesques à son propos si elle n'était pas présente. A contrecoeur, elle cocha la case « présente » de son faire-part, qui disparut aussitôt dans une petite fumée blanchâtre. Elle balança la lettre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se remit au travail rapidement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre !<strong>_


	2. La réconciliation

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, c'est une de mes premières fictions DraMione et ça me tenait particulièrement à coeur de dire "merci" d'une façon ou d'une autre à J.K. Rowling, qui a définitivement changé mon enfance et l'a rendue inoubliable ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**La réconciliation**

L'humeur écrasante d'Hermione Granger atteignit des sommets le jour de la Saint Valentin, aussi bien fêtée dans le monde Moldu que dans le monde des Sorciers. En cet honneur, l'Atrium avait complètement été décoré de rose, de rouge et de blanc, et des petits papillons en forme de cœurs flottaient dans l'air. Elle se doutait bien que cette idée n'était pas celle de Kingsley Shaklebot, qui, comme elle, était un homme de travail et de justice.

Après sa pause déjeuner, et alors qu'elle empruntait l'ascenseur pour se rendre au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, un petit angelot muni de petites ailes pleines de plumes blanches et d'une harpe dorée se mit à chantonner une sérénade racontant la romance du crapaud et d'une Vélane, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Hermione qui, lorsqu'elle débarqua dans le Département, n'hésita pas à bousculer les gens qui lui barraient le chemin. Elle haïssait ce genre d'évènements.

* * *

><p>Courant mars, Hermione reçut la lettre qui portait les informations associées à son titre d'invitée d'honneur, ainsi que la liste provisoire des convives. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la quasi-totalité des élèves de sa promotion acceptait de se rendre à Poudlard pour les festivités. Même les élèves de Serpentard qui avaient été jugés et acquittés lors du procès de la lutte contre les Mangemorts seraient présents. Hermione se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui soit redevable de quoi que ce soit ; en même temps, il s'agissait là d'anciens élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Elle avait témoigné, entre autres, en la faveur de Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, ou encore, Millicent Bullstrode, et elle doutait fort qu'ils la remercient. Elle se faisait même une priorité de les éviter.<p>

Elle apprit également que le Trio d'Argent, composé de Neville, Ginny et Luna, serait à l'honneur. Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules en constatant cela, car ce second trio avait été capital pour la survie de Poudlard, lors de la courte direction de Rogue et des Carrow. Elle se serait mal imaginée être acclamée, et pas eux. L'Armée de Dumbledore était mise en avant aussi, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Son statut d'invitée d'honneur lui épargnait les tenues avec les couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui n'avait, à ses yeux, aucune importance. Elle aurait une chambre individuelle et l'opportunité de faire un discours, si elle le souhaitait. Elle recevait également l'autorisation de venir accompagnée. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'envie, ni le désir.

* * *

><p>A la fin du mois d'avril, Hermione se rendit en urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Elle courrait dans les rues de Londres sur ses talons rose pastel, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les Moldus et les quelques sorciers qui se retournaient sur son passage de temps en temps. Arrivés devant l'échoppe Purge &amp; Pionce Ltd. et son perpétuel panneau "<em>fermé pour rénovations<em>", elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et tapa trois fois sur la porte à trois endroits différents. Le bâtiment se décupla plusieurs fois et Hermione finit par franchir la double porte en chêne massif.

Elle se rendit au bureau d'accueil, où une petite sorcière, très âgée et coiffée d'un serre-tête, la regardait avec douceur, ses yeux bleus reflétant le bonheur d'être sollicitée.

** - La chambre de Ginevra Potter, s'il vous plaît, **demanda rapidement Hermione en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille après s'être présentée et faite identifier.

** - Deuxième étage, porte cent quatre-vingt-trois, **annonça la vieille sorcière après avoir lancée un enchantement à un parchemin. **Le mot de passe est **_**Mandragore**_**.**

Hermione remercia la vieille femme et se précipita dans les escaliers rotatifs, une ingéniosité signée Arthur Weasley. Après avoir demandé sa direction à une infirmière, elle se dépêcha de trouver la chambre en question et frappa avant d'entrer.

Elle posa son sac à main par terre et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ginny, qui tenait un tout petit bébé endormi dans ses bras. Elle fit la bise à sa meilleure amie et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de James, installé sur le lit avec sa mère, et ceux d'Albus, endormi dans sa poussette. Luna et Ron étaient également là, assis dans des fauteuils, en train de sortir de petits sacs quelques vêtements pour bébé. Luna montra une turbulette jaune canari à pois bleu foncé, agrémentée de licornes roses. Ginny avait accepté le présent, non sans grimacer.

Hermione sortit un paquet de son sac agrandi par un sortilège d'Extension indétectable et le tendit à Harry, à qui elle laissait l'honneur de déballer le petit paquet. Harry en sortit un pyjama blanc avec un photo animée du mariage de Harry et Ginny, sous laquelle était écrit « J'ai les meilleurs parents du monde ». Le jeune homme serra son amie dans ses bras, puis Ginny l'attira à elle. Lorsque Neville et Hannah arrivèrent, elle présenta enfin la petite Lily Luna Potter à tout le monde et annonça ses parrains, Charlie, Percy, Fleur et Luna.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait que deux jours avant les festivités du dixième anniversaire de la Victoire et Hermione Granger n'avait toujours pas trouvé de robes adéquates. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Ginny, lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait qui lui irait le mieux et elle lui avait répondu avec plusieurs pages d'un magazine de robes de bal et de soirée.<p>

Luna accepta de l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses tenues, vêtue d'une robe boule vert feuille agrémentée d'un collier de grosses perles, clignotantes grâce à la magie, et de chaussures roses.

** - Au fait, il faut éviter de porter du violet : les Nargols en sont fous. Je le sais parce que je me suis réveillée un matin sans mon short de pyjama à Poudlard. C'était vraiment très embarrassant. **

** - Merci, Luna… **répondit Hermione en poussant la porte de la boutique de madame Guipure.

La gérante du magasin les emmena dans le fond de la boutique pour leur présenter diverses toilettes de soirée et Hermione put enfin trouver les robes qu'elle porterait. Elle paya la vieille femme et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à George - chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elles poussèrent les portes de la boutique et firent un signe à son gérant, qui descendit les rejoindre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

** - Bienvenue mesdemoiselles ! **s'exclama George Weasley, vêtu d'un costume rayé orangé. **Hermione, tu as une mine radieuse quand tu n'es pas au Ministère ! **(cette remarque lui valut un regard perçant de la part de la concernée) **Vous allez aux festivités de la Victoire ? **demanda-t-il, retrouvant un peu de son sérieux si inhabituel.

** - Oh oui ! **s'écria Luna, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux nouveaux produits. **J'ai hâte d'y être ! Les puddings de Poudlard sont vraiment délicieux et puis… Peut-être que je pourrai aider quelques élèves qui ont un combat de Joncheruines dans leur tête. Il paraît que ça vous fait sortir du feu par les oreilles. On y remédie que par du jus de citrouille mélangé à du Whisky Pur Feu. **

** - Très enrichissant, cette conversation ! **lâcha George, son inséparable sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur le visage. **Vous avez été voir ma nièce ? Bravo pour ta postulation au poste de marraine, Luna ! Tu vas adorer ! Cette enfant est « oreillolée » par son tonton préféré ! **

** - George, c'est.. légèrement agaçant quand tu nous dis ça à chaque fois qu'il y a une naissance, **fit remarquer Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

Luna se mit à rire de son rire chantonnant et alla à l'étage de la boutique, espérant trouver des poudres hilarantes à tester sur des plantes en pots. Hermione fit un petit tour pour constater toutes les nouveautés et tomba des petits tubes dorés nommés « Feu à l'Air ».

** - Une petite merveille tout droit venue de Bulgarie ! **expliqua George devant la mine étonnée de son amie. **Tu l'ouvres, ça ressemble à un rouge à lèvres, tu es d'accord ? **(Hermione acquiesça) **SAUF ! que tu peux écrire n'importe où avec ça, même dans le vide ! Et à chaque fois que tu as terminé d'écrire, tu appuies sur le petit bouton là **(il montra la petite pression sous le tube) **et BAM ! Les lettres se transforment en feu d'artifice. Alors… si tu as envie d'écrire sur les fesses d'une conquête trop encombrante…**

** - Ça va, merci, **se précipita Hermione. **Je vais le prendre quand même, ça peut servir.**

** - D'aaaaaaaaccord ! Trois Gallions, ma petite dame !**

* * *

><p>Le soir même, lorsque Hermione Granger rentra chez elle - elle habitait une petite maison coquette d'un quartier paisible de Londres -, elle rangea tous ses achats en quatrième vitesse et passa une longue heure dans son bain, essayant de se détendre le plus possible. Revoir ses vieux amis - et ennemis - la travaillait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Mais le réconfort de retrouver son ancienne école la soulageait. Elle se voyait déjà de nouveau dans la Bibliothèque ou en train d'arpenter les couloirs des étages. Même les fantômes lui avaient manquée !<p>

** - Et voilà que je deviens nostalgique, **songea-t-elle en s'enroulant dans un peignoir épais.

Elle alla ensuite se préparer un petit repas tout en ouvrant le courrier qu'elle avait reçu ces derniers jours. Factures d'eau et d'électricité, lettres de sa grand-tante maternelle Irma et de sa cousine Mallory, quelques photos de la petite Lily Potter de la part de ses parents et quelques exemplaires un peu plus anciens de la Gazette du Sorcier et du Chicaneur. Rien de bien particulier, en clair. Elle mangea son faible dîner et alla se coucher, en prenant soin de noter les choses qu'elle aurait à faire le lendemain.

_- arrêter le sortilège de neige au Bureau de liaison des Gobelins_

_- étudier les dossiers du 28 avril_

_- acheter le ticket de train pour Poudlard_

_- préparer les bagages pour les festivités_

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione Granger franchit la barrière magique qui la mènerait au quai neuf trois-quarts. Chargée de sa lourde malle, dans laquelle elle avait entreposé beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait au préalable, elle fut ravie de revoir la locomotive rouge flamboyante du Poudlard Express. Elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny, accrochée à sa fille comme à un trésor - ce qui n'était pas totalement faux -, qui discutaient joyeusement avant le départ. Luna était amourachée un peu plus loin avec son petit ami, et Pansy Parkinson rejeta dédaigneusement ses cheveux noirs derrière son épaule, comme à son habitude. Mr et Mrs Weasley papotaient avec Lee Jordan sur le quai, et on put distinguer la silhouette gigantesque de Dean Thomas en train de faire de grands signes dans son compartiment.<p>

A onze heures piles, et avec un pincement au cœur, Ginny confia sa petite fille à sa mère, en lui répétant encore et encore toutes les recommandations nécessaires. Elle embrassa encore et encore le nourrisson, et ce fut Harry qui réussit à l'en détacher, bien que difficilement. Hermione soupira et s'enferma dans son compartiment, un lourd dossier sur les genoux. Elle sortit sa plume de paon et commença à rédiger un rapport sur le traitement des Elfes de Maison, qu'elle continuait encore et toujours de défendre.

** - Alors, Granger, on bosse encore et encore ? Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps !**

Blaise Zabini venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Il n'hésita pas et s'installa à son aise.

** - Quoi de neuf dans ta vie palpitante, Granger ? Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, à ce que je vois, **affirma Blaise en désignant le papier du menton.

** - J'en ai effectivement des masses ! Et ce n'est pas de simples gamineries, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, **appuya la jeune sorcière en fermant son livre du Décret magique international.

** - En parlant de gamineries, je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les insultes dont tu as été la victime durant ces années à Poudlard. Si, si, je t'assure, **ajouta rapidement le grand noir en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. **Il y avait ce conflit entre les maisons et entre… les « qualités » de sang, **décrivit-il en faisant des crochets avec ses doigts. **Mais je suis persuadé que si ça n'avait pas existé, nous aurions été de grands amis ! Tu es une fille bien, et je le pense en toute sincérité. **

Hermione rougit légèrement face à ces mots.

** - Tu es venue seule, **constata Blaise en regardant autour de lui le compartiment vide. **Tu sais déjà avec qui tu vas au bal ?**

** - P… Pardon ? **s'étouffa la jeune sorcière, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le coup de la surprise.

** - Allons, Granger ! Ne me dis pas que… **elle acquiesça. **Par la barbe de Merlin, tu n'avais pas pensé qu'un bal, c'est avant pour danser en COUPLE ?! **s'exclama Zabini en se moquant subtilement de son ancienne rivale.

Le cramoisi des joues de la brunette s'accentua plus encore et elle baissa la tête, terriblement honteuse de ne pas avoir songé à ce genre de « détails ». Elle rangea son matériel d'écriture dans son sac de cuir noir et posa sa tête contre le haut de la banquette de velours tendre.

** - Où veux-tu venir ? **questionna Hermione en réajustant sa jupe.

** - Et bien… Vu que je n'ai aucune partenaire et toi non plus, j'ai songé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. Ça donnerait une bonne impression à tout le monde, je pense, **expliqua Blaise, ses dents blanches s'étendant sur son visage ébène grâce à un sourire resplendissant.

** - Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait sympa, **accepta la jeune sorcière en répondant à son sourire. **On pourrait dîner à la même table, ce soir…**

** - J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai déjà promis ça à quelqu'un ! **avoua-t-il. **Et puis, je suppose qu'il y aura une table d'honneur. **

Hermione acquiesça et Blaise se décida à retourner dans son compartiment pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Hermione prit le miroir qu'elle avait dans son sac et vérifia son visage. Non pas qu'elle se négligeait, au contraire, mais elle voulait absolument donner une bonne impression lors des festivités. Il s'agissait là d'une extraordinaire occasion de reprendre de l'assurance. Et un peu de bonheur, au passage.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est écrite avec des éléments des LIVRES et non des films (si ce n'est les détails infiniment minimes qui n'ont eu aucun impact sur le déroulement du récit), du site (le site officiel de la saga par J.K. Rowling), du Wikia de la saga Harry Potter, ainsi qu'avec des éléments issus du "Les Contes de Beedle le Barde","Quidditch à travers les âges" et "Les animaux fantastiques". Je doute sincèrement que les trois derniers soient d'une très grande utilité, mais je tenais à mettre tout cela au clair. L'important est que je tire mes éléments des livres, qui sont beaucoup plus clairs et détaillés que les films, qui, certes, sont excellents, mais ne contiennent pas autant d'informations que la saga littéraire même.<strong>_

**J'attends vos reviews et cliquez sur le bouton Follow ou Favorite si l'envie vous prend ! **

**Bises ! **

**FanficMangaDreams.**


	3. Le nouveau Poudlard

**_Chapitre 3_**

_**Le nouveau Poudlard**_

Le quai de train de Poudlard était éclairé par quelques lanternes à cette heure de la journée et on pouvait déjà voir les malles être rangées sur des chariots. Hermione descendit du train, son sac de cuir noir sur l'épaule, et rejoignit Neville qui attendait l'arrivée de ses amis. Il remplaçait désormais le professeur Chourave en tant que professeur de botanique, mais il effectuait de nombreux voyages entre Poudlard et Londres, où sa femme, Hannah Abbot, tenait le Chaudron Baveur.

** - Hermione ! **

L'intéressée se tourna vers Harry, qui arrivait à grands pas, la main de Ginny scellée dans la sienne.

** - La diligence va bientôt partir, tu viens avec nous ? **

** - Oh, euh… oui, oui, bien sûr ! **répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Neville ? **ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

** - Je me joins à vous.**

Ron arriva avec Luna et Rolf Scamander, son petit ami en date, qui l'avait accompagnée pour l'occasion. Hermione grimpa en première dans la diligence et posa un regard intrigué sur ces créatures étranges qu'étaient les Sombrals. Elle qui avait désormais vu la mort pouvait détailler de plus près ces créatures qu'elle trouva de suite fascinantes. La diligence se secoua doucement et ils prirent la route qui les mènerait au château, qui se dessinerait quelques instants plus tard.

Poudlard était redevenu magistral et mystérieux, comme Hermione Granger l'avait toujours connu. De hautes tours de pierre brute et sombre en dessinaient le sommet, des gargouilles crachaient l'eau des gouttières dans le Lac Noir, d'imposantes portes et grilles de fer forgé permettaient à ses habitants et invités d'y entrer comme bon leur semblaient. A cette vision, le cœur d'Hermione se compressa légèrement. L'émotion se mélangeant à une pointe de panique et d'appréhension la submergeait.

** - J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, **souffla Ginny en serrant la main de Harry. **Ça me rappelle tellement de choses. Je suis impatiente que les enfants découvrent l'école !**

** - Il n'y a pas eu de changement majeur dans les professeurs, **indiqua Neville, qui avait désormais plus confiance en lui grâce à son poste d'enseignant. **Le professeur Binns a décrété il y a deux ans qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite, ce qui a été accueilli… très positivement chez les élèves ! **admit le jeune professeur. **Et Firenze, qui enseignait la divination avec le professeur Trelawney, est reparti avec les centaures. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégourdir les pattes autant qu'il l'aurait voulu !**

Hermione hocha la tête et détourna son regard de la silhouette somptueuse du château. Luna parlait des Ronflaks Cornus qu'elle avait aperçus en détachant son linge, il y a quelques jours. Rolf semblait fasciné par les récits de sa compagne et était suspendu à ses lèvres. Ron lança un regard à Hermione, qui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils.

Une fois qu'ils aient passé le portail, ils descendirent et Harry tapota l'animal gentiment, qui hennit doucement. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château, la fraîcheur du printemps commençant à reprendre le dessus.

Le hall était somptueusement décoré. Les étendards des quatre maisons ornaient les colonnes de pierre le long des escaliers, tapissés de pourpre. D'autres escaliers étaient recouverts de tapis émeraude, saphir ou jaune soleil. L'unité semblait être le point culminant de cette première journée de festivités. Des oiseaux - toujours aux couleurs des maisons - chantonnaient des airs guillerets tout en virevoltant dans les airs. Certains fantômes étaient affairés à discuter et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête fit son apparition.

** - Harry, mon cher ami ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir sous ce toit ! Vous tous d'ailleurs ! **dit-il en se tournant vers les autres membres du petit groupe. **Professeur Londubat, je crois que le professeur McGonagall vous attend dans la Grande Salle ! **annonça le fantôme.

Neville salua ses amis et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa directrice là où il en était convenu.

** - J'espère que vous allez passer un agréable moment entre ces murs ! Miss Lovegood, il me semble que votre cavalier n'ait pas fait ses études à Poudlard ! **s'exclama Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en les suivant dans les escaliers. **Quelques présentations s'imposent, n'est-ce ?**

** - Bien sûr, Sir Nicholas ! C'est mon petit ami, Rolf Scamander. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur notre lieu de travail. Nous sommes tous les deux naturalistes. **

** - Vous êtes de Durmstrang pour un garçon si bien bâti ? **s'enquit le fantôme de la Tour Gryffondor, plus pour lui-même que pour le nouveau venu. **Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance !**

L'intéressé inclina doucement sa tête avec un sourire subtil, ce qui fit doucement rire Luna. Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel et continuèrent leur ascension, derrière Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main. Ils prirent un virage à l'angle d'un couloir du deuxième étage, avant de reprendre un escalier et d'arriver dans l'aile ouest du troisième étage. Ils poussèrent les portes et entrèrent dans ce qui leur semblait être une énorme salle commune, aux couleurs des quatre maisons.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà là et quelques acclamations furent poussées de parts et d'autres de la salle en voyant arriver les nouveaux venus. Quelqu'un vint se jeter au cou de Harry et une autre personne prit Hermione dans ses bras avec plus de douceur.

** - C'est génial de vous r'voir après tout c'temps ! Les gars, lâchez-les ! **

Dean Thomas venait de parler et tira sur les cols des deux sangsues accrochées aux nouveaux venus.

** - Nous aussi, **dit Ginny en regardant Padma Patil d'un œil méfiant.

** - Quel accueil, **souffla Hermione, les yeux rivés sur Susan Bones puis détaillant Cormac McLaggen, qui lui faisait un sourire charmeur depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

** - La salle est géniale ! On croirait une deuxième Salle sur Demande ! Sauf que ça prend pas la forme que l'on demande… Mais ça te donne tout ce que tu veux ! Tu l'as dans les deux secondes qui suivent ! **s'enthousiasma Justin Finch-Fletchey, qui s'était matérialisé devant Cormac, au soulagement d'Hermione.

** - Laisser les respirer ! Vous êtes nuls ! On croirait des groupies des Canons de Chudley ! **

** - Premiers du championnat ! **s'exclama Ron en frappant dans la main de Seamus Finnigan, qui lui fit une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

Puis, ils allèrent saluer tous ceux qui étaient déjà là ou ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu dans le train. Hermione se réfugia dans sa chambre - qu'elle avait pu trouver grâce à un parchemin accroché sur le mur de pierre - savamment décorée de carmin et d'or, et dont un lit à baldaquin, qui lui fit penser à ceux qu'elle avait eu durant plus de six ans dans le dortoir des filles, prenait une place importante. Ses affaires étaient déjà là et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Déjà dix-huit heures trente. Elle se prépara pour se rendre au banquet, dont elle était invitée d'honneur. Elle soupira à ce souvenir et fonça dans la salle de bains.

Elle se doucha, prenant le temps de se détendre complètement et de savourer l'odeur de freesia qui s'étalait généreusement sur sa peau, puis lava deux fois ses longs cheveux bruns - qu'elle avait réussi à dompter un peu depuis tout ce temps - et s'enroula dans une serviette ensuite. Elle se vernit les orteils, les ongles de la main, de jaune soleil avec l'aide de sa baguette, puis, à l'aide d'un petit sortilège, sécha instantanément ses cheveux et les boucla, dessinant de superbes boucles anglaises qui descendaient jusque dans le creux de son dos. Un autre sort épila tous les poils indésirables de son corps. Elle soupira encore. Hermione Granger détestait les fêtes et celle-ci encore plus. Tout le petit monde de sorcellerie qu'elle connaissait serait réuni sous ce toit.

Elle accrocha quelques épingles pour dégager son visage et se maquilla sans magie. Un peu de crayon noir, de mascara et de rouge à lèvres rose foncé, et la voilà fin prête. Elle regarda sa robe accrochée sur son cintre. Son cœur se serra.

** - Pourquoi moi… **murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle revêtit le vêtement et s'admira dans le miroir. Hermione était devenue coquette avec le temps et trouvait amusant de plaire à un homme, quel qu'il soit, même si son travail ne le lui permettait pas. Elle ferma fort les yeux et se supplia toute seule de bien vouloir mettre le travail loin de son esprit. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner au Ministère et de faire la paix dans le monde, mais son devoir personnel l'appelait à se faire plaisir.

Sa robe rectiligne bordeaux épousait parfaitement ses courbes plutôt généreuses. Deux bretelles spaghetti, qui se reliaient derrière son cou, soutenait la tenue, qui formait quelques vaguelettes dans sa traîne lorsqu'elle marchait. Ses chaussures dorées rehaussait Hermione de quelques centimètres, la rendant plus mystérieuse et attrayante. Elle planta un lys qu'elle avait parsemé de paillettes d'or dans ses cheveux, attacha un fin bracelet doré à son poignet et rejoignit quelques personnes déjà prêtes dans la salle commune.

** - Tu es su-blime !**

Lavande Brown venait d'apparaître dans une magnifique et courte robe bustier rouge, cintrée par un large ruban ambré et ses cheveux ondulés rassemblés en une natte sur son épaule et reliés par un ruban d'or. Une large cicatrice était marquée sur son cou, marque indélébile que Fenrir Greyback avait laissé à jamais dans sa chair et son sang.

** - Ça me rappelle quand tu as dansé avec Viktor Krum au bal de Noël ! Tu es vraiment magnifique ! **

** - Merci, **sourit Hermione en frictionnant son bras. **Toi aussi, tu es ravissante…**

** - Oh, ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de mettre des tenues pareilles ! J'en profite ! **

** - Ah oui, tu es…**

** - Envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier au Canada ! **la coupa-t-elle, excitée. **C'est superbe là-bas ! Mais j'évite de sortir à la pleine lune… C'est… enfin, tu comprends…**

** - Oui. Tu veux que je jette un sortilège d'Illusion ? **demanda la brune en sortant sa baguette.

** - Mince, j'ai oublié ! **sursauta-t-elle en tâtant son cou. **J'ai l'habitude de m'en servir, tu sais ! Mais… vas-y, je te fais confiance ! **

Hermione crut halluciner au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. Lavande et elle n'avaient jamais été amies. Au mieux, connaissances. Au pire, ennemies pour le coeur d'un même homme. Mais après tout, c'est Hermione qui avait stupéfixé Fenrir Greyback pour éviter la mort à Lavande. Et celle-ci était certainement reconnaissante.

La jeune femme frissonna à cette évidence. Elle ne voulait _pas_ que quelqu'un lui dise « merci » d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la cicatrice dans le cou de Lavande..

** - **_**Mirago**_**,** prononça-t-elle.

La peau redevint alors lisse et aussi blanche que le reste du corps de Lavande et celle-ci remercia Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre son supposé cavalier, Terry Boot, un ancien élève - et membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore - de Serdaigle.

Ginny débarqua quelques instants plus tard dans une sublime toilette aussi pourpre que la rose qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux rassemblés en chignon. Avec un col en U et des manches en dentelle de la même couleur, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un des contes de Beedle le Barde. Elle aussi paraissait vouloir se fondre dans la foule, et ne pas être sur le devant de la scène.

Les anciens élèves eurent enfin l'autorisation de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, et Blaise Zabini, en costume d'un vert sombre, présenta son bras à Hermione Granger, qui accepta avec un petit sourire. Il lui glissa quelques compliments sur son apparence d'un soir avec de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et d'entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des élèves déjà présents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre très bientôt !<strong>_


	4. La Salle sur Demande

**Voici la suite des aventures de notre chère Hermione, à Poudlard ! Dix ans après, que va-t-il se passer dans son ancienne école de magie ? Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de "_Renaissance_" ! Bises à tous ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

_**La Salle sur Demande**_

Hermione Granger avait toujours été le modèle de la fille aux talents de génie, que ce soit en démonstration de sortilèges, en préparation de potions et autres filtres ou en métamorphose. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que ce genre de fille aime la popularité, la célébrité, l'intérêt, à ce qu'elle s'avance dans les couloirs, l'allure pleine de fierté, et qu'elle s'entoure de personnes aussi « cools » qu'elle.

Hors, ce n'est pas du tout cela que désirait Hermione Granger en entrant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, au bras de Blaise Zabini. Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite, se transformer en bouton tel un scarabée des cours de McGonagall et ne plus jamais avoir d'importance. Elle savait, lorsqu'elle avait suivi Harry Potter, que son nom serait inscrit pour toujours dans les livres de _L'Histoire de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle _ou même de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en cas de victoire. Ce qui a été le cas. Et l'est toujours. De plus, voir toutes ces personnes choquées de son choix de cavalier ne l'arrangeait pas.

Blaise l'accompagna jusqu'à la table d'honneur et lui fit un baisemain poli avant d'aller s'installer à sa propre place. La salle avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion d'une façon particulière. Les longues tables formaient un long rectangle, dans lequel un petit espace avait été établi pour avoir accès à un second rectangle de tables - la dite « table d'honneur » -, au centre du plus grand et de taille beaucoup plus appropriée. Des nappes blanches aux reflets argentés les recouvraient et les emblèmes des quatre maisons et de l'école étaient cousus sur les bords. De magnifiques vases emplis de fleurs aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard ornaient chaque table, et des bougies ivoire flottaient dans les airs, donnant une atmosphère plus mystique à la salle.

Les murs avaient été drapés des symboles de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, et quelques hauts arbres verdoyants en pots étaient également placés de parts et d'autres de la Grande Salle.

** - Je ne m'empêcherai jamais d'être surpris de la magie qu'il y a dans cette Salle, **souffla Neville Londubat, à côté d'Hermione.

** - Il y a de quoi, **répondit-elle, les yeux levés vers le Plafond magique.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais la Grande Salle resterait pour elle le théâtre d'une véritable souffrance sentimentale. Lors du duel final entre Harry et Voldemort, son cœur s'était brisé. Mais jamais elle n'a jamais dévoilé pourquoi. Le souvenir de ce jour-là compresse encore et toujours le cœur de la jeune femme qui cache désormais son malaise en buvant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Son regard se posa sur Harry et Ginny, en totale démonstration de leur amour, qui se tenaient les mains tout en se murmurant quelque chose à voix basse. A côté de la rouquine, Anthony Goldstein - de Serdaigle - discutait avec Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan et Angelina Johnson, la compagne de George Weasley, absent pour le festin. Toute l'armée était à l'honneur. Autour, les élèves de Serpentard - et pour certains d'entre eux, d'anciens membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale -, les anciens élèves des autres maisons qui n'ont pas fait partie de l'Armée et les élèves actuels de cinquième, sixième et septième années papotaient dans une ambiance chaleureuse et décontractée. Les professeurs - à l'exception de Neville - partageaient quelques phrases à leur table habituelle, sur l'estrade.

Après quelques minutes, un tintement sonore et aigu résonna dans la salle et tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall, qui s'apprêtait à faire un petit discours. Hermione sentit un regard brûler son dos dénudé et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, reportant son attention sur la directrice de l'école.

** - Élèves, anciens défenseurs de Poudlard, Armée de Dumbledore, je vous souhaite à tous la **_**bienvenue**_**. Il était important de nous réunir ce soir et de nous souvenir de cette bataille qui a marqué à jamais le monde de la sorcellerie à travers le monde, **énuméra le professeur McGonagall. **Il est temps désormais de partager cette histoire vécue avec les nouveaux élèves de cette école, avec la nouvelle génération qui vient, vos enfants pour certains, ou les jeunes gens de votre famille. La solidarité entre sorciers est importante. Le Ministère et toutes les autres administrations magiques mondiales prônent la paix à travers les nations sorcières, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Cette bataille nous a coûté à tous des parties cachées de nous-mêmes et des êtres chers, mais leurs noms resteront dans les mémoires de chacun. Grâce au sacrifice de leurs vies, la communauté magique a retrouvé un semblant de calme et de sérénité en tentant de se reconstruire malgré toutes les épreuves subies. Chacun met de son cœur pour perpétrer la quiétude qui règne dans nos populations, Moldues, sorcières et autres. L'unité est mot d'ordre, l'entraide également. Ces dix dernières années, je ne doute pas que vous l'ayez prouvé d'une quelconque façon ou d'une autre. Aussi, je vous remercie d'assister à ce banquet et ces festivités, bien que le souvenir de nos défunts soit omniprésent. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente et agréable soirée ! Que le festin commence !**

Des plats succulents apparurent sur les tables au moment où ces moments sortirent de sa bouche. Une quantité gargantuesque de nourriture trônaient entre les chandeliers et les bouquets de fleurs, dans des plats dorés étincelants. Ron se saisit de cuisses de poulets bien dodues dans les secondes qui suivirent l'apparitions de la multitude de mets tandis que Luna dégustait du regard chaque plat qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ginny se servit des lasagnes, son péché mignon, tandis que Harry parlait encore et toujours avec Angelina Johnson de Quidditch. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que les autres avaient commencé à manger.

Hermione prit de la salade et quelques crudités. Elle n'avait pas faim. La gorge nouée, elle se força à avaler le contenu de son assiette et de son verre de vin. Cette salle, bien que magnifique, lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse et respirer semblait éliminer toute sa bonne conscience. Ses doigts s'accrochaient à ses couverts comme un chien à son os et elle sentit bientôt ses mains devenir moites.

La jeune sorcière s'excusa avec un petit sourire et déclara qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes quelques instants. Ginny et Luna lui jetèrent un regard inquiet qu'elle évita soigneusement et elle franchit les portes peu après.

Ses talons résonnaient sur la pierre brute dont étaient faits tous les sols de l'école de sorcellerie. Le bruit se répercutait sur les murs dénudés de toute décoration dans l'aile du château qu'elle venait de passer. Elle prit ensuite les escaliers, sous le regard excité et impatient des personnages animés des quelques tableaux magiques. Elle eut même droit à quelques sifflets admirateurs et accéléra. Elle grimpa les escaliers sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et prit appui sur les parois granitiques du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à sa destination choisie. La tour d'astronomie. Un rapide _Alohomora_ et toutes les étoiles lui étaient enfin dévoilées. A cette hauteur, Hermione Granger pouvait admirer les paysages écossais paisiblement endormis, le reflet de la lune blanchâtre sur le Lac Noir, la cime des forêts d'épicéas dans les collines. Une légère brise passait en ce instant et remua doucement la chevelure brune bouclée de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous ses yeux, effaçant les premières traces de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues fardées. Elle avait perdu bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, se disait-elle. Et tout cela lui pourrissait l'existence. Seul son travail lui donnait le mystère dont elle avait perpétuellement besoin.

Une légère caresse dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, mais personne n'était là. La pensée d'avoir eu en face d'elle l'homme qu'elle avait fougueusement aimé - et qu'elle aimait toujours, si ce n'est plus fort - fit battre son cœur plus vite. Même un Eclair de Feu en rotation n'aurait pas pu être plus rapide. Avec une faible déception, elle retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Ses avant-bras étaient posés sur la rambarde, et le froid émanant du métal gravait doucement sa peau dénudée.

Le froid de cette soirée de mai commençait à lui mordre l'épiderme et elle décida de redescendre de la tour. Néanmoins pas encore prête à retrouver la horde de convives affamés dans la Grande Salle, elle alla jusqu'au septième étage, ses talons percutant sèchement le sol lui servant de fond sonore sur son trajet. Hermione passa trois fois devant un mur lisse en pensant fort à ce qu'elle souhaitait trouver et la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle la poussa et la referma derrière elle.

La « salle sans dessus dessous », là où tout est caché, comme dirait Helena Serdaigle, était un magnifique refuge pour une jeune femme aussi curieuse et déterminée qu'Hermione. Elle pensait ne jamais plus pouvoir y entrer après l'incendie qui a coûté la vie de Goyle, dix ans plus tôt. Elle doutait même que la salle se régénère et dévoile ses pouvoirs aux générations futures. Hors, tout était tel qu'il devait être. Elle effleura les rangées de livres aux reliures déchirées ou presque, les tiges de fleurs desséchées, les chaudrons déformés par les potions les ayant contenues, les chaises couvertes de velours brun miteux. Tant de choses qui attisait sa curiosité et son désir de connaissances.

Un bruit de fracas métallique résonna plus loin dans la salle, derrière elle. Hermione sortit sa baguette et tenta de minimiser le bruit de ses chaussures. Elle marcha le plus possible sur les tapis étendus par terre et contourna prudemment une pile de cages rouillées, en direction du son qu'elle avait entendu. Le chant d'un oiseau résonna quelque part plus loin et la détourna de ce qu'elle avait ouï plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers le son que produisait l'oiseau et découvrit une jeune colombe aussi blanche que la neige dans les montagnes sur une pile de manuels de potions. Le petit volatile chanta quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans une fine volute de fumée grisâtre. Hermione chercha la source de ce magnifique sortilège et se souvint alors du bruit qu'elle avait entendu auparavant.

Ses doigts finement tracés se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette lorsque des bruits de pas ricochèrent contre les murs. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que le bruit s'intensifiait dans sa direction et son souffle se bloqua quelques fois dans sa gorge avant de reprendre son chemin habituel. La main posée sur sa poitrine, elle attendit que l'intrus de la Salle sur Demande daigne se montrer. Elle fixa sa main tremblante autour de sa baguette et tenta de minimiser ses spasmes, en vain.

Une silhouette fine et familière apparut dans l'angle, juste derrière la pile de manuels de potions. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc agrémentait cette silhouette dessinée avec beauté et grâce, et des yeux gris acier, aussi liquides que du métal argenté en fusion, fixait Hermione avec intérêt et douceur. Il remarqua la baguette dans la main de la jeune femme, qui l'abaissa doucement vers le sol, les doigts crispés autour.

Tous deux gardaient une distance raisonnable par rapport à l'autre. Elle, le détaillant dans son costume noir orné d'une chemise d'un profond émeraude, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon ; lui, admirant les courbes plutôt généreuses de ses hanches sous sa robe pourpre et le fin détail de son visage légèrement rose.

** - Comment… **commença la sorcière, complètement incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire.

** - Je t'ai suivie, **avoua-t-il, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. **Il fallait que je te parle. **

** - Tu crois vraiment que ce soit le moment, Drago ? **

Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche quasiment imperceptible de sa robe et défroissa les quelques plis de celle-ci. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, qui se galba doucement sous la pression.

** - Tu avais des millions de fois pour le faire avant. Pourquoi maintenant ? **

** - J'étais sûr que tu ne te déroberais pas, **admit le jeune homme en sortant ses mains de ses poches. **Je ne savais si tu accepterais ce que j'ai à te dire, Hermione.**

** - Je pensais que tu me connaissais bien après tout… Tu m'as abandonnée ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tôt ou tard, ma réaction changerait ?!**

** - J'ai été un lâche, Hermione, je le sais et j'en ai honte à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, **confessa Drago Malefoy en avançant d'un pas. **Mais personne ne devait savoir pour nous deux ! Pour ta sécurité, la mienne aussi ! Nous n'avons jamais été dans le même camp ! **

** - Les choses n'ont jamais été simples entre nous, Drago ! Nous avons grandi trop vite et ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts, **reconnut difficilement la jeune sorcière en déglutissant.** Mais je ne veux pas que tu reviennes vers moi comme si tout était arrangé parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'en veux énormément ! **

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers la sortie de la salle, se trouvant ridicule d'avoir trouvé refuge dans cet endroit. Une main enserra son poignet fermement mais doucement également. Elle tira sur son bras mais l'étreinte était beaucoup trop forte. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main libre et la pointa sur un Drago. Sa détermination faiblit en voyant la souffrance dans ses yeux gris.

** - Laisse moi partir, Drago, **dit-elle, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

** - Hermione…, **rétorqua-t-il, sa voix brisée par la peine.

** - S'il te plaît… **

Il la lâcha lentement et la jeune femme partit en courant vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande, les pleurs striant son visage en silence. Le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure, le laissant dans un profond mal-être qui le suivait depuis dix ans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

**_J'attends vos reviews ! Bises !_**


	5. Une autre famille

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de "Renaissance" dont j'espère vous procurer le plus grand plaisir avec sa lecture ! Amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

_**Une autre famille**_

Les lampions éclairaient avec une douceur mystérieuse les couloirs du château et des torches crépitaient silencieusement à l'extérieur des murs épais de Poudlard. Hermione s'était retrouvée, inconsciemment, sur le haut viaduc de l'école et admirait les reflets de la lune grisâtre sur le Lac Noir. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel d'un bleu sombre et profond. Une fine brise balançait doucement les boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Le chant des feuilles des arbres se frottant aux autres apaisait ses pensées, les rendant plus légères. Délaissant cet environnement si calme, elle décida de ne pas empirer son calvaire et retourna à la Grande Salle, lentement.

Elle souleva sa robe quand elle grimpa les quelques marches qui séparait l'extérieur frais de l'enceinte protectrice des pierres qui constituaient les murs. Les fantômes semblaient tous plongés dans des conversations tout à fait intemporelles et Peeves s'amusait à siffler et à faire des bruits inappropriés. Le doux brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'amplifiait petit à petit qu'elle s'avançait des grandes portes et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence soudaine. Personne exceptée Ginny. Elle lui lançait des regards noirs et soucieux discrets mais se rassura quand Neville lança une discussion sur la Branchiflore, tout à fait fascinante aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Elle se força à avaler quelques bouchées de purée de pomme de terre et but un verre de vin avant que les mets ne disparaissent, laissant place aux desserts.

** - Ron, ta cavalière vient d'arriver, **murmura Cho Chang à Ronald, en train de s'engloutir de mousse au chocolat et à la pistache.

Ron délaissa son dessert et s'essuya rapidement la bouche avant d'aller à l'avant de Katie Bell, sa cavalière. Il avait trouvé le courage de lui envoyer une lettre quelques jours plus tôt seulement et elle lui avait répondu que « _y aller avec un ami de longue date était certainement la meilleure manière d'immortaliser cette soirée_ ». La jeune femme portait les couleurs de Gryffondor avec une sublime grâce, ses muscles dessinés sous l'étoffe d'un profond rouge sang.

Arrivée à la table, elle salua tout le monde et s'assit entre Ron et Anthony Goldstein. Les cinquième, sixième et septième années de Poudlard la dévisageaient avec admiration et peut-être même jalousie pour certaines filles.

** - Je suis désolée du retard, **s'excusa-t-elle en prenant de la Bièraubeurre. **Une de mes poursuiveuses s'est blessée et…**

** - T'inquiète pas tant que ça, elles sauront s'en sortir seules ! **la rassura Ginny, subitement intéressée par la conversation, centrée sur le Quidditch. **Comment vont mes anciennes camarades ? **

** - Le championnat va être rude, je peux vous l'assurer, **commenta Angelina Johnson, tout sourire. **Avec les qualifications pour la Coupe du Monde en plus…**

** - C'est la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead que tu as en face de toi ! Une des meilleures équipes du monde ! **s'exclama Cormac McLaggen, qui en profita pour lancer un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui crut mourir de honte.

** - N'empêche que ce sont les Canons de Chudley qui sont en tête du championnat, **lâcha Ron, son verre aux lèvres.

Harry rigola en constatant que les goûts en matière de Quidditch pour son meilleur ami et sa cavalière étaient totalement opposés. Il tourna les yeux vers une Hermione complètement ailleurs, piquant et découpant sa part de tarte à la rhubarbe. Elle semblait tendue et perdue dans ses pensées. Harry était persuadée que quelque chose tracassait sa meilleure amie. Et il savait aussi que cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Silencieusement, il essayait de comprendre, de l'aider. Mais il avait compris que seule Hermione avait les clés entre ses mains pour résoudre son combat intérieur.

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté et aperçut Drago Malefoy, les yeux fixés sur son amie. Hermione se frotta la nuque à cet instant en se trémoussant légèrement sur sa chaise comme pour essayer de chasser ce regard de sur son dos nu. Et alors, Harry crut comprendre. Sa meilleure amie et son ennemi de toujours auraient-ils partagé quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime que ce qu'ils laissaient entendre ? Il fronça les sourcils et décida de reporter son attention sur sa femme et Ron, se promettant de chercher plus tard.

Quelques heures passèrent et tout le monde semblait être heureux. Les discussions allaient bon train, le bruit des couverts agrémentaient les conversations et une odeur de café se répandait dans la Grande Salle, réveillant les esprits parfois embrumés de certains.

Hermione discutait de métamorphose avec des élèves de sixième année en pleine préparation de leurs ASPICs, leur prodiguant de précieux conseils. Certains envisageaient de travailler au Ministère par la suite, dans le Département de la Justice Magique, en étant Aurors ou autres. Ils écoutaient attentivement les conseils d'Hermione, ayant elle-même été Auror quelques années auparavant. Elle ne cachait pas son excitation de pouvoir partager quelque chose de réellement utile à des personnes beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle.

Drago suivait Hermione des yeux depuis des heures, discutant avec Blaise Zabini qui avait remarqué son détachement depuis bien longtemps. Toutefois, il fit comme si Drago avait reporté toute son attention sur lui et parla de tout et de rien. Pansy Parkinson riait de quelques plaisanteries que lançait Daphné Greengrass pour cacher le souci qu'elle se faisait vis-à-vis de son ami d'enfance. Un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi le problème.

Enfin, la soirée se termina, et le professeur McGonagall souhaita une excellente nuit à ses hôtes, bien que l'heure était tardivement avancée et que la nuit serait certainement courte. Elle renvoya les élèves de Poudlard à leurs dortoirs et pria les autres professeurs de faire de même.

Ginny et Harry se tenaient la main avec délicatesse, devant une Hermione Granger préoccupée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago, à leur dernière rencontre et à toutes ces nuits enfiévrées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans la Forêt Interdite, ou autre part ailleurs qui n'avaient appartenu qu'à eux pour quelques heures. Elle savait qu'elle le désirait encore après tout ce temps, qu'elle le voulait à elle et uniquement pour elle. Mais le souvenir de son abandon gâchait le tout. Elle se retint de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller pour la nuit et sanglota longtemps avant que Morphée ne lui offre un sommeil réconfortant.

Au petit matin, Hermione Granger se réveilla aussi dévastée que la veille. Le soleil de ce matin de mai l'aveuglait et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les étincelles qui s'étaient immiscées devant ses prunelles. Elle alla se changer et se faire une rapide toilette dans la salle de bains, avant de se questionner. Devait-elle rejoindre ses amis ou rester ici toute seule et demander quelques douceurs pour petit-déjeuner ? Elle décida de faire une bonne impression et se força à sortir de sa chambre.

Des petits groupes s'étaient formés dans la salle commune du dortoir, amassés autour de tables garnies de viennoiseries, de pâtisseries, de carafes de jus et tout autre délice gustatif. Elle rejoignit Ginny, Harry, Ron, Katie et Angelina, qui attendait l'arrivée de George avec impatience. La discussion était principalement centrée sur le Quidditch, sur les équipes d'Angleterre et sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Ginny parlait de quelques exploits de James sur son premier balai-jouet, et des talents de batteur d'Albus, qui tapait sur tous ses jouets quand il était énervé. Hermione prit un fauteuil et replia ses jambes, autour des quelles elle enroula ses bras.

** - George, Bill et Fleur doivent arriver vers midi, **annonça Ron, un muffin à la noisette dans la bouche. **Papa sera là dans l'après-midi, et les autres n'arrivent pas avant ce soir…**

** - Les autres ? **demanda Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

** - Mione ! **s'exclama Ginny, en tapant faussement sur le genou de sa meilleure amie. **Charlie, Percy, Kingsley, Dubois, et même Abelforth ! Je me demande si Percy va amener Audrey…**

** - Certainement, **s'enquit Harry. **Ils ne se quittent plus depuis quelques temps. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est enceinte.**

** - Eh ! **

** - Gin', tu m'as fait le même coup quand tu étais enceinte de James ! Tu me suivais partout, tu me suppliais de passer du temps avec toi, tu…**

** - D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais je te dis que ça ne veut pas forcément dire « heureux évènement à venir » ! **

Hermione acquiesça au regard insistant de Ginny et Luna, accompagnée de Rolf, arriva quelques instants plus tard, saluant tout le monde d'un large signe de main. Neville donnait quelques cours à des quatrième et sixième années, ce matin, et le groupe ne pourrait le revoir que durant la pause déjeuner.

Lavande Brown débarqua, toute souriante, ses cheveux blonds détachés remuant dans tous les sens. Elle prit une assiette de cookies et repartit sous les yeux noirs de Ron. Harry pouffa de rire si durement qu'il s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'il avalait au même instant. Hermione suivit, puis tout le groupe fit pareil.

A midi, les locataires du dortoir se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Des tables avaient été ajoutées aux quatre longues qui répartissaient chaque élève dans une maison. Neville débarqua avec Hannah à son bras, qui les salua timidement, et s'installa à table, tandis que sa femme partait rejoindre ses compères de Poufsouffle. Sous le regard de ses amis d'école, il expliqua :

** - On passe un peu de temps avec nos vieux amis, on n'a pas les mêmes sur tous les points.**

** - George ! **

Angelina s'était écriée tellement fort que les élèves les plus proches purent l'entendre et se retourner sur son passage. Elle alla sauter au cou de son conjoint et lia étroitement ses doigts aux siens. Fleur donna des nouvelles de James, Albus et Lily à Ginny, qui la remercia. Bill donna une tape amicale à son frère et son beau-frère, serra chaleureusement la main de Neville, puis celle de Rolf et fit la bise à Hermione et Luna. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa sœur cadette et s'installa sur le banc.

Les plats apparurent et les garçons se lancèrent sur la nourriture. Ginny asséna une légère tape derrière la tête de son mari, lui ordonnant de se conduire correctement à table. Fleur parlait de son voyage en France avec Bill, son accent français la trahissant sur certaines syllabes. George et Angelina se chamaillaient gentiment comme à leur habitude et quelques élèves de Gryffondor posèrent timidement quelques questions aux survivants de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Le déjeuner passa à un vitesse folle et Hermione avait déjà sauté du banc, direction sa très chère bibliothèque. Luna et Ginny la suivaient des yeux dans les escaliers, et Ron pouffa de rire.

La première pensée que Hermione eut en arrivant dans ce lieu de savoir fut que rien, en dix ans, n'avait changé. Certes, des livres avaient été ajoutés et des parchemins étaient éparpillés un peu partout mais cela renforça le sentiment de bien-être qui lui parcourait les veines. Elle effleura les reliures décollées de certains grimoires, le lisse des papiers jaunis entassés, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était dirigée dans son rayon de prédilection : les Potions.

Elle prit un livre au hasard et s'installa à une table, où elle prit le plaisir de lire à nouveau ces bouquins qu'elle connaissait quasiment tous par cœur. Madame Pince l'observait du coin de l'œil, debout devant la Réserve, et Hermione pensa alors que les seuls livres qu'elle n'ait jamais désiré lire aussi ardemment se trouvaient derrière cette femme empotée. Sa curiosité n'était plus la même que lorsqu'elle était l'écolière excentrique et complètement accro à la lecture et aux devoirs, bien sûr, mais une part d'Hermione aurait voulu savoir ce qui se cache dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

Durant des heures, elle feuilleta chaque livre qu'elle put, se remémorant parfois les cours dans lesquels elle les avait préparait avec la plus grande précision. Elle rigola légèrement en tombant sur la page du Polynectar. L'épopée qui s'en était suivi restait un de ses plus clairs souvenirs de sa deuxième année. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les illustrations qui accompagnaient les recettes, les épaisseurs des traits se faisant ressentir sous ses doigts. Les pages sèches tournèrent encore, dirigées par la sorcière, s'arrêtant au Filet du Mort-Vivant. Elle soupira. Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé que Harry avait déniché dans l'armoire du professeur Slughorn lui revint en mémoire. Et de la perfection de la potion de son meilleur ami. Elle-même avait été plus que surprise. Harry avait fabriqué des potions, mais jamais proches de la perfection.

Elle referma le grimoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. En regardant vers l'horloge, elle constata qu'il était temps d'aller se préparer pour le bal. Elle parcourut une dernière fois les allées de la bibliothèque, touchant le bois lisse des étagères, avant de s'en aller et de rejoindre sa chambre, sous le regard discret d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

_**J'attends vos reviews ! Bises**_


End file.
